Ramadhan Oh Ramadhan (Bangun Sahurnya EXO) All EXO Couple's
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Mau tau gimana caranya 2 leader tampan bangunin para member yg sikapnya aneh-aneh buat bangun sahur? ChenKaiDo.t!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ramadhan Oh Ramadhan (Bangun sahurnya EXO)

Author : Lee Mico

Cast : Pokoknya EXO._.

Genre : Family, a little bit Comedy (tapi gagal sepertinya-_-)

Length : One shot :3

Rating : Aman kok, mungkin wk xD

A/N : Ini FF terinspirasi dari cerita sahurnya temen author yang dipesantren, jika ada kesamaan harap dimaklum, karena ide cerita autor mungkin pasaran dan baru pertama kali ini author bikin FF comedy alias humor. Jadi kalo gak berhasil mohon maap ye *Sungkem ke readers*

Disclaimer : EXO hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan juga SM. Kecuali Kai, karena si item punya author *disateD.O

Warning : gaje, abal, gak lucu, garing, typo bertebaran, tulisan berantakan -_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

The story is begin.

Pagi, eh bukan. Subuh itu di dorm EXO. 11 cowok ganteng nan kece sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Maklum, mereka manggung sampe 10 malem, dan baru tidur jam 11. Sekarang jam stengah 3 subuh. Gaada kokokan ayam jago, karena ayam jagonya lagi di kelonin sama Onew di dorm SHINee. Cuma terdengar kotekan(?) bebek karet ungu yang unyu milik chen (R: emang bebek bisa berkotek? | A: lu jan banyak protes elah. Gue yang bikin cerita juga-_-) yang menggema di dorm ini. Semua member yang emang lagi berkumpul masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, kecuali seorang namja bermata bulat dengan bibir kissable yang bikin author dan kai greget buat cium tu bibir (oke abaikan-_-) yang kini sedang asik mengoseng-oseng(?) makanan di dapur dorm bersama panci keramatnya. Selamat tebakan anda tepat! Itu adalah seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Tap . . tap . . tap

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding. 'Suara apaan tuh?' pikirnya. Bebek karet chen kan gak mungkin bisa bersuara kayak gitu. Lampu ruang tengah dorm yang gelap bikin Kyungsoo alias D.O gak bisa ngeliat suara apa atau suara siapa itu. Spatula dan panci keramatnya udah dalam genggaman. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, D.O mencoba melihat sosok misterius yang kayaknya lagi jalan mengendap-endap ke dapur.

1 . . 2 . . 3 . . PLAKK! PRANG! BUK! BRAAAK! #$#%^^&%&%# (Anggap suara orang lagi dipukulin-_-)

"Eh siapa lo? Maling ya? berani-beraninya kesini?!" teriak D.O yang masih mukulin orang yang kini dikepalanya bertengger(?) panci keramat miliknya.

"Ampun Kyungsoo, ampun dah ini Lay. Berhenti Kyungsooooo." Kyungsoo kaget, ngedenger suara orang yang dipukulin mirip sama salah satu suara Hyungnya. Dia ngebuka pancinya yang ada dikepala si korban(?).

"Lay hyung?" Kyungsoo cengo sambil masang mata O_O nya.

"Kyungsoo pabo. Kenapa kamu mukulin hyung?" Kata Lay yang masih meringis sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan spatula kesayangan Kyungsoo itu.

"Mian hyung. Aku kira hyung maling, abisnya hyung ngendap-ngendap gitu jalannya._." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah innocent yang bikin author (dan reader mungkin) tambah gemes.

'Cklek'

Tiba-tiba lampu ruang tengah nyala.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" si Guardian Angel alias sang Leader EXO-K muncul dengan dengan wajah bangun tidur sambil mengucek matanya. Matanya tiba-tiba ngebuka lebar saat melihat sang kekasih tercintanya –Lay- duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil mengusap beberapa luka lebam kecil ditubuhnya itu.

"Kya! Yi Xing-ah. Baobei, kau kenapa begini?" panik Suho.

"Aku? Aku kenapa ya emangnya?" Lay malah nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan expresi bingung. Maklum, agak loading-_-

"Eum, itu hyung. Tadi Lay hyung kena pukul aku. Aku kira dia maling, abis dia ngendap-ngendap jalannya." D.O menjawab pertanyaan Suho sambil masih masang wajah innocentnya.

Suho memandang 'Umma' EXO itu ngeri. 'Ganas juga si D.O, YiXing gue sampe begininya dipukulin.' Batinnya.

"Oh iya, aku kan tadi mau kedapur, mau ngambil cemilan. Eh malah dipukul D.O." akhirnya Lay menjawab setelah loading diotaknya itu selesai.

"Mana yang sakit? Sini aku obatin." Kata Suho yang sibuk grepein(?) badan Lay yang ada lukanya.

'Ni leader lagi cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kayaknya.' Batin D.O

"Hyung, mending bangunin member yang lain gih, bentar lagi kita Sahur." Kata D.O

"Oh iya ya, kan mau sahur. Hyung bangunin aja sana yang lain." Ujar Lay yang udah gak loading lagi.

"Tapi luka kamu gimana?"

"Lay hyung kan bisa nyembuhin dirinya sendiri. Udah, bangunin member lain aja sana Hyung. Lay hyung juga mau bantuin aku masak. Benerkan Lay hyung?" D.O melirik Lay.

'Ini anak ngegagalin rencana gue aja.' Suho masang tampang bête, lalu bangkit.

"Oke, oke. Aku bangunin yang lain." Suho akhirnya nyerah. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah D.O. Suho mendengus kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dapur.

"Eh bentar hyung." tahan D.O.

"Apalagi Kyungsoo?"

"Cuma mau bilang, lain kali kalo mau ngemodus belajar dulu ya. Biar modusnya gak gagal lagi." Kata D.O nahan ketawa.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng rese." Suho mempout bibirnya lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah kesal meninggalkan D.O yang lagi ngakak puas dan Lay yang cengo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hum? Apa hyung?" jawab Kyungsoo yang tawanya mereda.

"Emang modus apa sih? Siapa yang modus?" bingung Lay. Sedangkan D.O Cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel ngeliat Hyungnya itu loading lagi.

Suho masih masang muka bête gak berhenti-berhentinya ngedumel. 'Sejak kapan si Kyungsoo jadi nyebelin begitu?' fikirnya. Dia mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Eh, tadi gue kesini mau ngapain ya-_-?" Suho mendadak loading, ketularan Lay.

"Oh, iya. Mau ngebangunin member suruh sahur." Suho nepok jidatnya sendiri. Kemudian ngeliat ke arah pintu-pintu yang berjejer.

"Siapa yang mau dibangunin duluan ya?" Suho masang muka bingung. Tapi matanya tertuju pada kamar yang berada tepat didepannya. 'ChenKris'. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia masuk ke kamar itu. Dilihatnya si dduijang yang lagi nelungkup asik bergelut dengan mimpinya, lalu chen yang seluruh badannya tertutup selimut.

"Hyung, bangun. Sahur hyung." Suho mengguncang tubuh tinggi itu. Kris bangun, mengucek matanya.

"Ada apa junmyeon?" Tanya Kris.

"Sahur hyung." Kris mengangguk sambil sibuk nguap.

"Chenchen udah dibangunin?" Suho menggeleng. Lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur sebelah Kris.

"Chenchen, bangun. Ppali." Suho menarik selimut yang menutup tubuh chen. Chen malah asik ngigau.

"Chen ireonaaa!" Suho meninggikan suaranya sedikit. Namun Chen masih gamau bangun. Suho memandang Kris sekilas.

'Terpaksa.' Batin Suho lalu mencipratkan air yang keluar dari tangannya ke arah Chen. Tapi bukannya bangun, chen malah kejang-kejang kayak orang ayan.

"Hyung! Chen kenapa itu hyung?" Suho panik (lagi).

"Kamu apain dia?" Kris ikutan panik.

"Di cipratin air hyung." aku Suho. Mata elang Kris membulat.

"MWO? Yajelas dia kesetrum Junmyeon pabo!" Suho baru inget kalo Chen itu punya kekuatan petir. Petir bisa ngalirin listrik, dan kalo listrik kena air otomatis korslet dan bikin kesetrum.

"Terus gimana ini hyung?!" Suho bingung. Antara takut dimarahin sama kasian liat Chen kejang-kejang gak jelas.

"Handuk pabo!" Kris menyabet(?) handuk yang ada dipintu kamarnya.

"Pakein nih." Suruh Kris. Suho malah mandangin handuk itu.

"Kok aku hyung? tangan aku masih basah. Ntar kesetrum lagi gimana?" Bener juga apa yang dibilang Suho. Akhirnya Kris yang ngelapin muka Chen yang basah. Chen berhenti kejang-kejang, terus bangun.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya bingung ngeliat muka panik Kris sama Suho.

"Barusan kamu korslet(?)." jawab Kris.

"Mian chenchen." Suho menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena insiden ini.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Hyung pasti maksudnya mau ngebangunin sahur kan?" Chen tersenyum manis. (C: Baekkie lebih manis thor. | A: eh lu ngapain disini yeol? Belum muncul harusnya-_- | C: Oh iya? Sorry deh *ngibrit* | A: Oke lanjut).

"Kok bisa tau?"

"Itu hanya Tuhan, Chen dan Author yang tau." Kata Chen sambil nyengir kalajengking.

"Yaudah, sana turun. Kita berdua mau bangunin member lain." Komando Kris. Chen ngangguk, lalu membawa bebek karet ungu unyu miliknya yang sedari tadi berkotek(?) menuju ruang tengah. Ntah gimana caranya mereka bisa tidur dengan suara kotekan bebek Chen. Ya, hanya Tuhan dan member EXO yang tau.

"Kris melangkah menuju kamar bertuliskan 'XIUTAO'. Sedangkan Suho berjalan menuju kamar pasangan Baekyeol couple.

XIUTAO Room

"Yak Jong Dae! Jangan ambil bakpau ku. Jong Dae kembalikan!" Minseok alias Xiumin lagi mengigau. Kris mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan gegenya itu.

"Xiu ge, bangun. Kita sahur." Kris menggoyah tubuh namja berpipi chubby itu. Yang dibangunkan langsung membuka matanya.

"Wufan? Kenapa kau disini? Mana chenchen? Dan mana bakpau ku?" Kris berdecak pelan.

"Gege mengigau, chen itu sudah dibawah. Gege susul sana." Xiumin hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, aku mau mandi dulu saja." Si Bao Zi mengambil handuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Dduijang itu dengan Tao.

Kris memandang ranjang sebelah. Terlihat sosok malaikatnya yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan wajah damai. Kris menghampiri sosok cantik itu, mengusak pelan surai hitam milik namja penyuka panda tersebut. Pandangannya tertuju pada boneka panda yang dipeluk Tao.

'Huh, enak banget boneka itu. Coba aku yang selalu dipeluk Tao waktu tidur.' Kris menghela nafas panjang. Kris 'sedikit' cemburu sama boneka yang dulu dia kasih ke Tao itu.

"Baby, bangun." Kris menepuk pelan pipi Tao. Tao hanya mengerang pelan, menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit sambil masih asik meluk boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Huang Zi Tao, bangun. Ayolah baby." Kata Kris lagi. Tao membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ada apa ge?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut.

'Ya ampun Tao. Imut banget sih. Aku ingin menyerangmu jadinya.' Batin Kris. Tao memandang wajah tampan itu bingung.

"Gege kenapa?" Tao menggerakan tangannya didepan muka Kris. Membuat Kris yang barusan ngelamun jadi sadar.

"Eh. . eum itu. Eum, Sekarang waktunya sahur baby."

"Baiklah ge." Tao berdiri hendak turun, masih sama pandanya tentu.

"Baby?"

"Eum"

"Bisa gak pandanya jangan dibawa terus?" Tao mengernyit, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum imut.

"Gege cemburu?" selidiknya. Kris cemberut. Namja manis itu bisa baca fikiran ternyata.

"Haha, gege lucu cemburu sama panda." Tao tertawa lepas, sedangkan yang ditertawakan memandang Tao greget.

"Tao berhenti tertawa." Kris menatap Tao dongkol. Baru pertama kali Tao ngetawain Kris kayak gitu.

"Baby, berhenti ketawa atau panda gege sita." Kris sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tao kaget, Kris ngebentak Tao?

"Gege kok ngebentak Tao? Gege jahat huaaa gege jahat." Tao tiba-tiba nangis kenceng. Xiumin yang baru selesai mandi cengo ngeliat Tao nangis.

"Heh, dduijang! Kamu apain Tao?" Xiumin menatap Kris galak, namun menurut author malah keliatan imut.

"Aku nggak apa-apain Tao ge. Ciyus deh enelan." Oke sejak kapan Kris jadi alay-_-?

"Kyaaa Wufan alay." Xiumin teriak heboh.

"Gege malah ngurusin Kris ge yang alay nih. Bukannya nanya ke Tao, Tao diapain." Tao protes.

"Eh iya lupa Tao. Aduh dubuiqi." Tao yang ngerasa dilupakan malah nangis tambah kenceng.

"Huaaa gege jahat lupa sama Tao huaaaa."

"Yah gege nih ah, dia nangis tambah kenceng kan jadinya. Mana aku belom bangunin Luhan lagi." Kris garuk-garuk tembok xD

"Yaudah sana kamu bangunin Luhan aja. Biar gege yang ngurusin Tao." Kris ngangguk lalu ngibrit keluar.

BAEKYEOL Room

Happy Virus couple itu masih bergulung dalam selimut. Suho melihatnya malas. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sekarang tidur di ranjang Baekhyun dan dua-duanya pada gak gak pake baju (celana juga mungkin).

"This and That lagi mereka." Gumam Suho pelan.

"Chanyeol, ireona." Si Happy Virus malah bergumam gak jelas terus meluk Baekhyun.

'Gak sopan mesra-mesraan depan orang.' Batin Suho kesel. Namun, sebuah senyuman –seringai tepatnya- tercetak diwajah tampan Suho.

BYURRR!

"Huaaaaaaaaa!" ChanBaek couple langsung bangun kena siraman air Suho.

"Yak hyung apa-apaan sih. Basah tau. Aaaaa eyelinerku T^T" Baekhyun teriak ngenes. Masih sempet-sempetnya ya ini anak mikirin eyeliner.

"Yak! Byunbaek berisik! Aku juga basah tau." Chanyeol ikut ngedumel ngenes.

"Suruh siapa susah bangun. Mandi sana, bentar lagi sahur." Kata Suho sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Huh, yeollie. Eotte? Eyeliner ku luntur." Baekhyun nge-pout bibirnya imut, bikin Chanyeol greget pengen nyium Baek lagi.

"Huh, udahlah baby. Ayo kita mandi, nanti aku temenin pake eyeliner lagi." Baekhyun cuma ngangguk walau masih bête sama Suho.

"Awwww, yeollieeeee!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baby waeyo hum?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Appo yeollie, susah jalan." Chanyeol yang baru inget semalem abis 'This and That' malah nyengir phoenix.

"Yak, jangan cuma nyengir. Gendong Yeollie." Rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Baiklah babybyun. Ayo naik kita mandi sama-sama." Smirk Chanyeol muncul lagi. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ngeliatnya.

"Kenapa diam? Bukannya mau mandi?" Baekhyun nyengir dan akhirnya naik ke punggung Chanyeol.

'Perasaan gak enak nih'

'Yeaaay, ronde lanjutan'

Kebetulan Author lagi gak mau ngintip mereka ngapain dikamar mandi. Mending kta ke kamar Luhan dah yok xD

LULAY Room

Namja cantik itu tertidur pulas. Jempolnya dihisap kayak orang lagi ngedot. Aduh Luhan bikin mimisan aja nih-_-

"Lulu bangun. Sahur nih." Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

'Aduh muka Luhan imut juga. Pantesan ya si maknae somplak itu klepek-klepek sama Luhan. Jadi gak tega ngebanguninnya.' Batin Kris. Luhan melenguh sesaat, lalu membuka matanya.

"Kris ge ngapain?" Kris kaget ngeliat ni anak tiba-tiba bangun.

"Lu, bangun ilang-bilang kek. Ngagetin tau-,-" Luhan Cuma masang muka (-_-" )

"Bangun sana, sehun nunggu dibawah Tuh." Mata Luhan tiba-tiba berbinar kayak emot-emot di Line xD Dan dengan semangat 45, dia langsung lari keluar kamar.

'Kalo nyangkut si maknae aja, pasti semangat-_-.'

HUNHO Room

"Hun, bangun heh. Waktunya sahur." Suho menggoyah tubuh si maknae. Tapi Sehun gak ngeliatin kalo dia mau bangun. Masih asik sama mimpi dan guling yang dipeluknya.

"Hannie hyung, aku thayaaang banget ama hannie hyung." luhan ngigo sambil nyiumin (X: Ape manggil gue thor? | A: Eh gue gak manggil elu-_- minggat sono | X: dih author gila, tadi bilang-bilang xiumin. | A: Nyiumin wooyyy! Nyiumin. Demi LUHAAAAN! *getok jidat Xiumin #Abaikan-_-) guling yang dia peluk. Suho tiba-tiba iseng narik guling Sehun pelan-pelan.

"Yak, D.O hyung! Hannie hyung mau dibawa kemana eoh?!" Sehun teriak-teriak gajelas. Suho yang makin iseng narik guling itu sekaligus, otomatis Sehun jatoh dari tempat tidur karena dia ikut ketarik.

"Yak! Hyung ngapain dithini?"

"Sahur sana sahur."

"Thahur? Eh tunggu, hannie hyung mana?"

"Luhan? Mungkin dibawah nyiapin makanan bareng YiXing sama Kyungsoo." Suho ngejawab sekenanya.

"MWO? D.O Hyung?" mata sipit Sehun tiba-tiba jadi O_O kayak D.O

"Aniyaaaa!" Sehun ngibrit ke bawah sambil teriak. Suho Cuma geleng-geleng kaya orang ditempeleng *eh

Ruang Tengah Dorm

"Yak chenchen, siniin bebek ungunya! Mau aku buang ke tong sampah!" Xiumin lagi ngejar Chen, karena kesel daritadi Chen malah asik ngobrol sama itu bebek daripada sama Xiumin.

"Shireo hyung." Chen masih lari sambil mendekap erat bebek ungu yang unyu miliknya.

Luhan memperhatikan kegiatan gegenya itu dengan malas. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja bermata panda kini sedang menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Hannie hyuuuuung! Kenapa hyung ninggalin aku? Kenapa malah pergi sama D.O hyung?" si maknae tiba-tiba datang terus ngeguncang badan Luhan.

"Maksudnya apa hunnie? Siapa yang ninggalin kamu?" Luhan kaget ngeliat pacarnya tiba-tiba bersikap abnormal.

"Tadi Hannie hyung ninggalin hunnie, teruth pergi thama D.O hyung huaaaa." Sehun malah nangis. Tao memandang couple itu kesal, gatau kenapa.

"Baby? Sudah disini ternyata?" seorang namja jangkung mencium puncak kepala Tao lalu mengusap kepalanya saying. Tao tak mengubrisnya. Kris merasa aneh dengan sikap baby pandanya yang cuek. Masih marah apa?

"Baby, kau masih marah soal yang tadi?" Mata elang itu menatap dalam mata panda kekasihnya.

"Ani." Tao menggalihkan pandangannya, malas menatap Kris.

"Lalu kenapa baby? Bilang apa salah gege." Tao menatap Kris tajam, tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gege jahat."

"Um?"

"Gege jahat! Gege bilang Luhan hyung cantik. Gege suka kan sama Luhan ge? Huaaa gege nyebelin." Tao nangis meluk pandanya.

"Hah? Luhan? Aish Tao. Itu gak serius. Itu si Author somplak yang nyuruh." Kris kalap, buat kedua kalinya baby panda imutnya itu nangis subuh-subuh.

"Terus kenapa gege mau? Hah jahaaaat! Kalo gege suka sama Luhan ge bilang aja." Tao masih tetep nangis, bahkan mukulin Kris pake boneka pandanya. Untung tuh si Kris gak ditendang pake jurus Wushu.

Sehun melirik ke arah TaoRis Couple. Merasa aneh nama pacarnya disebut, sebut.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Sehun nanya ke Tao yang masih ngamuk.

"Gege jahat, masa dia bilang Luhan ge cantik. Kris ge naksir kali tu sama Luhan ge." Jawab Tao. Sehun melotot kea rah Kris (emang sehun bisa melotot ye? XD)

"Hyung! Ngapain bilang hannie hyung cantik? Cuma aku yang boleh ngomong begitu!" sehun mulai panas, walau gak sepanas apinya Chanyeol :p

"Aduh Sehun, Tao. Kalian salah faham. Itu tuh suruhan si Author sarap. Katanya kalo gak gitu kita semua gaakan dibayar, terus nanti aku dipisahin sama Baby Tao." Kris masang muka melas.

"Jadi ini semua gegara Author?" Tao nunjuk Author. Author Cuma cengar cengir. Sedangkan Luhan lagi ketularan loadingnya Lay. Cuma cengo ngeliatin Tao sama Sehun yang sekarang mandang Author dengan tatapan gue-bunuh-juga-lo.

Lay Cuma ngeliatin tingkah temen-temennya itu sambil geleng-geleng. Sedangkan D.O masih sibuk sama masakan-masakannya.

"Semuaaaaaa, Kai nggak ada! Si kkamjong ilang!" Suho tiba-tiba teriak panik. XiuChen mengentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya begitu juga dengan TaoRis dan HunHan yang kini berseteru karena salah Author kini memandang Suho. D.O yang daritadi adem ayem didapur tiba-tiba lari ke tengah Dorm.

"Kai kemana Hyung?"

"Gatau, dia gaada dikamar."

TRING! *kayak suara Jin jadinya-_-*

"Kyungsoo hyung." melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terunda. Xiumin masih ngejar Chen. Dan HunTao yang kembali menatap Author ganas.

"Eh bentar woy, ini ep ep belom selesai. Nanti yak balas dendamnya." Author ngibrit nyamperin KaiD.O.

"Kai, kamu dari mana? Gak pake baju lagi." D.O menatap tubuh Kai yang errr. .sexy, yang sanggup bikin Author ngiler.

"Gatau hyung, tadi tiba-tiba aku bangun diusir Minho hyung." jawab Kai polos. D.O + SuLay ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Yah ini bocah kan punya kebiasaan sleepwalking. Eh tunggu, sejak kapan SuLay ada disamping Author? Terus, Lay kok tumben gak loading._.?

"Eh thor. Lu ngurusin idup orang mulu deh. Sono pergi." Usir Suho. Elah Author di usir T^T

"Hyung, aku lapar." Kai megang perutnya itu.

"Ayo makan, sekarang udah waktunya sahur kok." Kata Lay.

"Semuanya ayo makaaaaaan ~" Teriak Suho. KaiD.O + SuLay udah standby dimeja makan. Tapi member lain masih aja sibuk sendiri. D.O yang kesel langsung bangkit dari kubur *eh bangkit dari kursi maksudnya.

"Semua dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeem ~ cepet ke Ruang makan sekarang juga!" D.O teriak, suaranya menggelegar lebih dahsyat dari petirnya Chen. Akhirnya XiuChen TaoRis dan HunHan menuju meja makan juga. Berebut makanan seperti biasa.

"Sehun, itu daging punyaku."

"Gamau panda hyung, ini punya Thehun."

"Yak! Luhan jangan makan bakpau ku."

"Gege peliiiittt, aku kan Cuma minta satu."

"Chenchen, masa gege gaboleh makan lobster itu. Gege laper nih."

"Nggak pokoknya gaboleh, lobster sama kalajengking itu temen. Masa gege mau makan temen aku."

Tiga couple itu asik berantem. Sedangkan SuLay malah lagi suap-suapan mesra.

"Eh hyung, BaekYeol Couple kemana?" Tanya Lay yang baru sadar ketidak hadiran 2 orang berisik itu.

"Molla. Biarkan saja baobei. Ayo makan lagi." Lay hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah sang seme.

"Hyung, mereka berisikkkk. Aku pusing." Kata Kai manja. D.O memijit kepalanya yang pening mendengar teriakan teman-temannya itu.

"Yak! Kalian diamlaaaaaah!" D.O menghentakan kakinya. Dan tau kan apa yang terjadi? Gempa woy gempaaaa! Semua makanan dimeja makan pun jatuh. D.O menutup mulutnya shock.

"Yak hyung gimana kita makan ini?" Si duo maknae protes cemberut.

"Bakpau ku oh bakpau ku~" Xiumin sibuk meratapi Bakpaunya.

"Makanya jangan pelit hyung hahaha." Luhan ketawa setan xD

"Yak, kasian temanku hyung dia jatoh jadinya!" Chen ngeliat lobsternya yang jatoh.

"Coba aja kamu kasih gege, itu lobster selamat deh diperut gege." Cibir Kris.

"Hei udah dong jangan nyalahin D.O hyung. kaliannya juga yang bandel." Bela Kai.

"Yak yeoliieeeeeeeeee pabo hentikaaaaan!" sebuah teriakan melengking dari main Vocal EXO K itu membahana.

Member lain baru sadar kalau mereka daritadi gaada.

"Hyung ayolaaah, 1 ronde lagi aku mohon." Kali ini teriakan si tiang listrik berjalan –Chanyeol- yang terdengar. Perhatian member lain kini terdengar pada suara-suara selanjutnya.

"Hyung, mendingan kita kabur." Kata Kai yang disetujui anggukan dari D.O

TRINGG!

Keduanya kini menghilang.

"Eh, tunggu. Bukannya kita mau sahur ya barusan?" Kata Tao. Namun Hei?

"Kemana KaiD.O?" Tanya HunHan, TaoRis dan juga XiuChen pada SuLay. Yang ditanya Cuma menggeleng lemah.

"Yaak ini gara-gara kau author!" Sehun mulai ngamuk.

"Bakpauku jatuh lihat!"

"Temanku si lobster juga jatuh!"

"Aku juga gak jadi makan lobster gara-gara author."

"Semua seraaaaaaaang!" Teriak Luhan.

Oke author bingung mau gimana lagi. Keadaan sudah darurat. Baiklah Author pamit undur diri dulu readerdeul. Annyeong! *Teleportasi ke kamar 2MIN*

**END**

**BONUS STORY**

2MIN Room

"Hyung suer aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sama Kai."

"Terus kenapa dia ada dikamar kamu Taem?"

"Itu salah si author sarap hyung! Tuh dia lagi diem depan pintu.

"Eh, author sarap! Ngapain lu disini? Apa maksud lu masukin si Kai ke kamar gue sama Taem?!"

"Sorry gue salah tempat." *ngibrit ke Dorm SuJu*

"Eh jangan lari lo!"

"Hyung udah hyung. biar aja nanti dia kita laporin sama Kwangmin."

Ruang tengah Dorm SHINee

"Ada apa sih ribut mulu?" Tanya namja cantik yang lagi duduk dipangkuan Jonghyun.

"Gatau tuh. Paling gegara author sarap yang nulis nih FF. babo dasar." Kata namja bernama Jonghyun itu.

"Hah? Apa? Kamu bilang aku babo?"

"Nggak chagi, bukan kamu. Tapi si author yang babo."

"Halah alesan. Tidur diluar!" kata namja cantik –Key- tadi.

BLAM!

"Eh lu author, tanggung jawab noh. Key marah sama gue." Jonghyun marah-marah nelepon author.

"Sorry jjong, gue lagi sibuk di dorm SuJu. Bye~"

"Eh author gila! Sarap lu!"

Onew Room

"Sayang, kita gak boleh berantem begitu ya. dosa tau." Onew asik ngelus-ngelus kepala si Ayam.

"Readerdeul, inget ya. puasa gak boleh berantem sama marah, nanti batal. Baiklah saya Lee Jin Ki dan ayam saya pamit undur diri. Salam SCTV!"

*Backsound : Chiken dance song

Onew chiken dance bareng ayamnya.

Sementara itu . . .

DORM SuJu

Semua member sedang makan dengan tenang. Sungmin lagi nyuapin Kyuhyun yang asik main PSP. Sedangkan Eunhyuk lagi ngerayu Donghae karena gangebolehin Eunhyuk makan ikan. 'Ikan itu teman' kilah Donghae. Siwon lagi ngajarin Kibum baca Qur'an di tengah Dorm karena mereka udah sahur duluan. Bang Shindong lagi nonton Para Pencari Luhan bareng mpok Nari –tunangannya-. Leeteuk lagi manja-manjaan sambil becanda bareng Kang In dikamar. Hangeng dan Heechul lagi sibuk masak makanan China. Tinggalah YeWook Couple yang masih betah diruang makan.

"Wookie, apa tadi ada gempa bumi?" Tanya Yesung.

"Bukan hyung. paling si Kyungsoo marah gegara si Author somplak disebelah Hyung."

"Eh sejak kapan lo ada disitu?"

"Sejak aku lahir. Karena aku ditakdirkan didekatmu bang Yeye~" *kedip genit ke Yesung*

"Eh author sarap, jan lenjeh ama laki gue lo!"

"Awas ye kalo lo berani bikin FF yang nggak-nggak soal kita."

"Yak mochiiiii! Kamu selingkuh sama si author sarap itu?!" suara Zhoumi tiba-tiba terdegar.

"Nggak ge. Sumpah deh aslinya." Kata suara yangsepertinya suara si Mochi.

"Terus ini apa pake bilang-bilang sayang segala hah?!"

"Itu dia yang keganjenan ge. Aduuuh, woy author sarap! Jelasin sama gege gue nih!" teriak si Mochi dari kamar.

"Eh lu bocah, udah lenjeh ama laki gue, lenjeh ama dongsaeng kesayangan gue juga! Minta di tumbalin sama nyai sooman lu?!"

"Aduh nyuwun sewu ndoro. Saya kayaknya mau pamit dulu nih. Dadah bang yeye, kapan-kapan main ke rumah ya." *toel dagu Yesung, Teleportasi ke Dorm BoyFi*

"Eh dasar bocah ganjen lu!"

**END**

Nah yang ini beneran END. Gimana? Ancur? Emang kok-_- maap ya yang biasnya sudah saya nistakan seperti diatas._. Maap juga yang kena random tag. Makasih buat yang mau baca FF abal saya ini. RCL ye, yang baca gak C/L disumpahin kagak bakal ketemu sama bias seumur hidup *ketawa nista bareng sooman*

"Eh, dari mana aja kamu?!"

"Kwangmin oppa? Aku emm, barusan abis jalan-jalan."

"Ngeles, hyung-hyung EXO bilang kamu ngancurin sahur mereka. 2Min, JongKey hyung pada protes kamu bikin couple mereka salah paham. Terus ini nih, Zhoumi gege bilang kamu sms sayang-sayang ke Henry gege dan terakhir, Ryeowook hyung bilang kamu ganjen sama Yesung hyung."

"Jangan didengerin beb. Mereka boong. Masa gapercaya sama aku sih."

"Aku gapercaya sama kamu! Terus apa maksudnya sms sayang-sayangan ke Henry gege sama apa maksudnya ganjen sama Yesung Hyung?! Kurang aku apa hah?!"

"Beb, jangan percaya mereka please."

"Gamau tau. KITA PUTUS!" *Pergi bareng Youngmin

"Huaaaa oppa, jangan gitu huaaaa." Author nangis kejer. Galo beneran ini aduh. Maaf ye ini FF gaje kepanjangan.

"Eh kamu, ngapain nangis? Ikut aku main yuk." Tiba-tiba Changmin dateng. Huahhh saat yang tepat sekali. Yaudah readerdeul author mau pamit dulu ya. mau jalan bareng bang Changmin.

"RCL ya, kasian ntar dia mewek. Gue sebenernya disuruh anak EXO, SHINee sama SJ buat bawa dia ke nyai Sooman buat jadi tumbal. Jadi RCL ye, anggap aja permintaan terakhirnya. Yang gak RCL Changmin ikut sumpahin gak ketemu bias."

"Eh tunggu, apa?! Ditumbalin ke nyai Sooman? Tidaaaaaaaaaak ~" *ngibrit ngejar Jo Twins

"Bye readerdeul. Gue ngejar dia dulu."

***BOW**

**END BENERAN GAK NIPU KAYAK TADI.**

**RCL YE? GAK RCL SEMPAK SOOMAN MELAYANG.**


	2. Kuliah Subuh Sequel BSE

Title : Ramadhan Oh Ramadhan (Kuliah Subuh) | Sequel Bangun Sahurnya EXO

Author : Lee Mico

Cast : Masih EXO. Sisanya liat sendiri._.

Genre : Family, a little bit Comedy (entah berhasil atau nggak-_-)

Length : One shot aja :3

Rating : Masih aman selama Ramadhan wk xD

A/N : Annyeong readerdeul, syukur banget ini FF nggak kena tabestry syndrome author sampe akhirnya FF nista sequel FF yang kemarin ini jadi *Tumpengan*. Author mau minta maaf juga, kalo emang ini FF konyol, nyinggung perasaan readerdeul. Author gak maksud apa-apa, cuma berusaha menghibur. Yang gak suka mending bilang yaaa, jangan ngebash dibelakang seenaknya :" oke cukup deh segitu aja. Author kebanyakan cuap-cuap kayanya. Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur ya^^ Happy reading :*

Disclaimer : EXO hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan juga SM. Kecuali Kai, karena si item punya author *disateD.O

Warning : gaje, abal, gak lucu, garing, OOC, typo bertebaran, tulisan berantakan -_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

The story is begin.

Kedua maknae EXO kini sedang cemberut. Dikarenakan kelakuan si Author yang udah merusak makan sahur mereka. Para member lain pun asik menopang dagu berjamaah di meja makan, meratapi makanan yang harusnya sekarang sudah masuk di perut mereka.

"Loh, ada apa ini?" sang main vocal EXO-K datang terpincang-pincang(?) dengan dibantu Chanyeol. Badan mungilnya berjalan menghampiri ruang makan yang sekarang terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Kenapa pada belum makan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa yang mau dimakan Baekkie? Lihat saja tidak ada yang bisa dimakan lagi." Kris mendengus kesal.

"Ini gara-gara si author sarap itu." Timpal Minseok sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Hyung, bisakan gausah pasang tampang unyu begitu." Chen protes.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Hyung imut banget bikin aku greget abisnya tau gak."

BLUSH!

Pipi chubby Xiumin merona merah kayak tomat yang siap dipetik.

"Chenchen bisa aja deh." Xiumin nunduk malu. Yang lain cuma masang muka (-_-" ) ngeliat couple yang lagi berlovey-dovey ria tanpa tau tempat itu *plak.

"Sebenernya ada apa sih bisa sampe berantakan gini? Ada gempa emang?" namja tiang listrik itu membuka suara.

"Iya gempa, tadi Kyungsoo marah terus bikin gempa deh." Kata Luhan yang masih asik menopang dagu.

"Mereka yang berantem mulu sih sebenernya." Suara Suho yang diikuti anggukan Lay.

"Yaudah sih, kenapa Tao gak mundurin waktu aja sampe tadi sebelum Kyungsoo marah." Baekhyun pinter. Semua member yang tadi menyaksikan keganasan Kyungsoo baru sadar kalo Tao bisa mengendalikan waktu.

"Hyung ayo mundurin waktunya hyung, thehun udah laper." Rengek si maknae manja. Yang lain ikutan ngangguk dengann wajah penuh harap kayak orang yang lagi di PHPin sama gebetannya.

"Ne, arraseo." Kata Tao, dan waktu pun bergerak mundur. Semua makanan balik lagi ke meja.

"Wih, makanannya enak nih. Numpang sahur ye." Author nongol tiba-tiba.

"Enak aja lu, minggat sono jauh-jauh." Chen mendadak galak. Tega banget ya author disuruh minggat masa?

"Kalian jahat ya. sejak kapan kalian semua berubah hah?" author masang muka sedih karena diusir gitu aja. Padahal tanpa author ini FF gabakal berjalan-,-

"Sejak meteor cokelat jatuh ke ladang gandum lalu jadilah chococr*nch. Eh, auhor sarap, kita gak berubah. Kita bukan power ranger. Mending cepet sana pergi. Atau mau gue tendang?" ancem Tao. Ini panda kenapa ikutan galak sih T^T

"Kalian tega." Author pundung balik ke kandang.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa makan juga."

*SKIP TIME*

"Hannie hyung, perut hun thakit ni kekenyangan." Sehun ngelus perutnya yang jadi buncit dikit.

"Baru makan segitu aja udah sakit perut." Cibir Xiumin yang lagi makan bakpau nya penuh cinta(?). Gak sadar kalo si maknae sipit itu lagi ngasih death glare.

TRING! (K: Eh thor, kagak bisa apa efek suaranya bagusan dikit? | A: lu jadi cast jan banyak protes bisa kagak? Mau gue pisahin sama D.O lo? | A: dasar author stress. Ngancem doang bisanya *ngilang* | A: abaikan dia-_-)

"Eh kok balik lagi?" Tanya Kris ketika melihat KaiD.O muncul tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kita gak boleh balik gitu?" Kai ngedumel, ngerasa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan.

"Udah Kai. Gini memberdeul, barusan kita abis dari Dorm SJ." Jelas D.O

"Kita gak nanya loh." Kata Tao yang masih keliat keselnya.

"Jadi kalian gamau dengerin kita? yaudah fine. Biarin aja mereka dimarahin nyai Sooman hyung." Kai menarik tangan D.O mengajaknya pergi ke kamar.

"Eh Kai, Kyungsoo, tunggu. Coba cerita ada apa. Hyung sama Suho Hyung mau dengerin kok." Kata Lay. Suho manggut-manggut.

"Kita juga!" Kata BaekYeol yang ngerasain hawa gak enak waktu Kai ngomong soal 'nyai Sooman'.

"Kris hyung, Tao hyung, Luhan hyung, Sehun, Xiumin hyung, sama Chen hyung juga harus mau dengerin. Baru aku nyuruh D.O hyung cerita." Kata Kai.

"Oke, kita semua dengerin. Iya kan?" Suho ngebagi-bagi Death glare gratis. Akhirnya semua ngangguk. Kai senyum manis, kayak author.

"Ayo cerita Hyung." suruh Kai. D.O berdehem.

"Jadi gini, tadi kita kan ikut sahur di Dorm SJ. Nah Ryeowook hyung bilang, katanya nyai sooman pesen nyuruh ngasih tau katanya nanti abis shalat subuh ada guru besar yang bakal ngadain kuliah subuh di dorm kita." jelas D.O

"Guru bethar thiapa hyung?" Tanya si maknae. D.O Cuma geleng-geleng. Pertanda kalo dia nggak tau siapa guru besar yang mau datang.

"Nah, karena guru besar mau kesini kita harus siap-siap. Ruang tengah kita jadiin tempat kuliah subuh." Kata Kai.

"Oke kalo gitu. Sekarang semuanya beres-beres ya, selesai shalat subuh ngumpul di ruang tengah." Komando Kris. Member lain ngangguk lalu kabur ke kamar masing-masing buat Shalat.

*SEKIP LAGI YE._.V*

KaiD.O, HunHan, TaoRis, SuLay sama XiuChen udah pada standby diruang tengah. Beralaskan baliho alias umbul-umbul bekas kampanye walikota kemaren. 'Karpet mahal kita lagi dicuci.' Alesannya.

"Kira-kira Guru besarnya siapa ya?" Tanya Tao.

"Gatau deh, orang gak dikasih tau." Jawab D.O

"Gimana kalo ternyata dia aki-aki bangkotan yang suka sama cowok imut kayak kita-kita? " Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Iya aduh gimana ya? jangan sampe dia naksir kita-kita deh." Tambah Xiumin. Tao, D.O sama Luhan ngangguk setuju sambil lanjut ngegosip soal rupa si guru besar.

"Hyung, kenapa thih uke doyan banget ngegothip?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang kumpulan uke yang lagi bergosip dengan ekspresi (-,-)

"Mana gue tau. Gue kan seme hun." Jawab Kai.

Kawin lagi ~ Suamiku kok kawin lagi ~ Stress lagi ~ Aku jadi stress lagi ~

Suara bel dipencet orang dari luar, mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Suara bel macam apa coba itu?

"Eh siapa yang ngeganti tuh bel?" Suho cengo, bel dorm mereka kok bisa berubah jadi begituan.

"Aku yang pasang hyung." Kata Lay dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Yaampun Lay, gak bisa pake nada biasa aja napa?" Kris protes.

"Eum permisi. Saya masuk ya ~" Suara orang dari luar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian munculah seorang berbadan tegap dengan sorban bercorak angry birds yang menempel di kepalanya.

"SIWON HYUNG?!" semua yang ada disitu teriak kaget, kecuali author sama Siwon sendiri.

"Halo saudara-saudaraku." Kata Siwon kalem.

"Hyung, kok malah hyung sih yang dateng? Bukannya yang mau dateng itu guru besar ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jadi begini, si author pelit itu gamau bayar cast yang lain katanya anggaran nya mahal. Jadi tadi saya disuruh mengisi FF ini sebagai ustad yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dikuliah subuh kali ini." jelas Siwon.

'Dasar tuh author gila. Udah otaknya sengklek, pelit lagi.'

'Pantes aja si Kwangmin gak betah sama dia.'

'Syukur ya si Kwangmin udah sadar dari khilaf dan mutusin dia' 3 Uke tadi –kecuali Luhan- bergosip lagi. Dasar-_-

"Eh saya mau tanya. Yang masang bel siapa ya?"

"Oh itu Lay hyung yang masang hyung." kata Kai.

"Lay, kenapa kamu masang bel kayak gitu? Saya kan jadinya pengen goyang." Aku Siwon.

"Emm, biar greget dan anti mainstream hyung." jawab Lay yang kayaknya korban dari meme komik.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Lebih baik kita mulai saja ya kuliah subuhnya. Keburu siang." Kata Siwon.

"Oh silahkan hyung, duduknya disitu." Kris nunjuk umbul-umbul yang bergambar nyai sooman lagi ngeluarin banteng eyes sambil bbuing-bbuing.

"Itu setan yang di umbul-umbul gaakan loncat keluar kan?" Siwon geli sendiri ngeliat tu umbul-umbul.

"Nggak kok hyung, udah jinak. Tenang aja." Jawab Sehun, padahal dia juga geli ngeliat gambar umbul-umbul itu. Akhirnya Siwon mutusin ngebalik tu umbul-umbul, takut muntah katanya kalo ngedudukin tu gambar.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mu. . ."

"Eh eh, tunggu hyung. tunggu." Suara Chanyeol motong omongan Siwon. Siwon ngelirik kearah suara tersebut. Chanyeol lagi ngebopong Baekhyun ke ruang tengah.

"Eh itu Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Ini gara-gara Chanyeol. Maaf ya hyung kita telat jadinya." Baekhyun nge-bow sekilas.

"ne gwaenchana. Udah duduk gih." ChanBaek ngangguk.

"Nah, jadi disini saya gabakal ceramah dulu. Saya disini bakalan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari anda-anda sekalian." Jelas Siwon. Anak EXO nganggk-ngangguk kayak ayam Onew yang lagi matuk-matuk. Wah kebetulan banget, para member EXO emang lagi pada kepo sebagian.

"Nah oke. Ada yang mau bertanya? Silahkan unjuk tangan." Kata Siwon.

Hening. Gak ada yang buka suara. Gaada yang unjuk tangan juga. Cuma suara bebek karet ungu nan unyu milik Chen yang masih setia berkotek mengisi kehampaan(?) dorm ini.

"Loh kok gaada yang unjuk tangan? Kalian gaada yang mau nanya?" Member EXO Cuma saling pandang.

"Emm gini loh hyung. ." Baekhyun buka suara duluan.

"Kita bukannya gamau nanya sama hyung. ." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Terus kenapa dong kalian gaada yang unjuk tangan?" Siwon bingung. Baekhyun ngelirik member lain.

"Jadi gini hyung kita gak mau nunjuk tangan karena. . ."

"Karena . . ."

"Karena . . ."

"Karena apa?" Siwon greget sama Baekhyun yang bertele-tele.

"Karena kita takut disangkain anak SGM hyung." jawab Baekhyun mantap. Jduak! Siwon nepok jidatnya. Ini anak-anak kenapa mendadak sengklek kayak author -_-

"Kalian ini ya ampuuun-_- Nanya ya nanya aja. Lagian siapa yang peduli kalo kalian anak SGM.

"Saya dan anak SGM lainnya yang peduli." Tiba-tiba ada Sarah Sechan muncul dari TV.

"Eh, ngapain disini? Minggat sono. Ini bukan acara bapak-bapak." Kata Siwon.

"What? Bapak-bapak? Yey piker eyke bapak-bapak? Dimana mata yey?" Aduh ini orang alay kok bisa nyasar sini sih—"

"Gapeduli dah, sono-sono minggat dari sini." Usir Siwon.

"Dih, dasar ustad gak gahoel." Kata Sarah sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Jadi siapa yang mau nanya? Gausah sungkan, silahkan tanya apa aja. Bakal saya jawab deh." Siwon benerin sorban angry birdnya.

"Oke deh. Hyung saya mau tanya." Cowok pecinta bakpau unjuk tangan.

"Iya silahkan Xiumin." Xiumin natap Siwon serius.

"Jadi gini hyung, saya penasaran. Emang bener ya katanya Hulk itu lahir dari kacang ijo?" Jdak!

"Aduh, mana saya tau. Ngapain tanya sama saya?" Jawab Siwon.

"Ah gimana sih hyung, gabener nih jadi ustad." Xiumin ngepout bibirnya lucu.

"Hyung pertanyaannya gabener sih. Udah Siwon hyung, aku aja yang nanya." Kata Chen. Siwon Cuma ngangguk.

"Jadi gini ya hyung. Ini bukan pertanyaan sembarang. Sebenernya aku udah mikirin pertanyaan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku harap hyung bisa mennjawab pertanyaan ini." Chen ngomong mantep banget. Siwon ngangguk lagi.

"Jadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Gini hyung, apa bener katanya tulisan dibungkus 'Teh G*las' kebalik?" Jdak! Mentang-mentang kapel pertanyaannya sama-sama ngaco.

"Bujug buset. Kalian lucu bener sih." XiuChen menatap Siwon dengan bebek eyes.

"Beneran kita lucu hyung?" tanya Chen mastiin.

"Iya lucu. Lucu bangeeeeeet. Sakiing lucunya gue jadi pen nabok-_-" member EXO yang lain ngakak puas. xiuChennya Cuma ngedumel.

"Hyung aku aja yang nanya deh hyung." kata Suho.

"Eh hyung, kok nyerobot aja. Kan pertanyaan aku belom dijawab." Chen protes.

"Eh, diem atau bebek karet lo gue buang." Suho bagi-bagi deathglare gratis ke Chen. Chen Cuma ngangguk pasrah (R: Thor, kok pada ngangguk mulu castnya? | A: Zukazuka gue dongs. Gausah protes ye.-.)

"Harap disimak baik-baik ye hyung." Siwon masang muka melas wk xD

"Gini hyung, aku mau nanya. Kenapa katanya masa muda tuh gaboleh kita sia-siain?" Siwon tersenyum cerah, akhirnya ada pertanyaan yang bener.

"Baiklah, saya jelasin. Kenapa kita gaboleh sia-siain masa muda kita? karena masa muda itu Cuma sekali kita jalanin. Kecuali kalo masa muda kalian ada remedialnya."

'Hyung, perasaan ini ustad somplak juda. Masa katanya masa muda ada remedial.' Chen bisik-bisik ke Xiumin.

'Tau tuh, bisanya aja bilang kita gabener nanya.' Xiumin balik ngebisik.

"Ekhm, bisa dilanjut nanti bisik-bisik tetangganya? Kita lagi kuliah subuh." Siwon ternyata menyadari aktifitas XiuChen. Yang ketangkep baseh(?) Cuma mengo._.

"Tambahan nih ya, kita tuh hidup gak boleh banyak ngeluh." Lanjut Siwon.

"Hyung kenapa kita hidup gaboleh banyak ngeluh? Terus kalo gaboleh banyak ngeluh kita harus banyak apaan dong?" Kali ini pacarnya Suho yang nanya. Yap, itu Lay.

"Karena ngeluh itu gak baik. Dari pada banyak ngeluh mendingan kita banyak nafas biar gak mati." Siwon nyengir. Yang dengerin Cuma pasang ekspresi (-_-) Ustad sama yang nanya sama-sama gila.

"Hyung, aku mau nanya dong." Kris unjuk tangan.

"Tanya apa Kris?"

"Itu hyung, kalo kita puasa terus kita marah gimana tuh puasa kita?"

"Oh soal itu. Jadi gini ya, marah itu ngebatalin puasa. Soalnya kan kita puasa nahan hawa nafsu. Jadi kalo kita marah sama aja nafsu kita gak ke control deh nafsunya."

"Hyung, jadi kalo puasa itu gaboleh marah ya nanti batal?" Kata Tao.

"Oh iya bener banget Tao." Siwon senyum penuh wibawa.

"Em gituuu. Hyung?"

"Iya apa?"

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Hyuuuuuuuuung!"

"APAAN WOY!"

"Yeee hyung puasanya batal. Hahahah." Tao ngakak puas. Siwon ngambek dikibulin.

"Huh, udah tao-,- Siapa mau nanya lagi?"

"Aku Hyung!" Giliran Luhan yang nanya.

"Kan gini ya hyung, ada yang bilang kalo setan itu pas puasa dikirim ke neraka semua?" Luhan masang muka bingung.

"Iya bener Luhan. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Emmm, itu hyung. kalo setan pada dikirim ke neraka, kok Sehun masih disini?" Luhan ngelirik kea rah semenya itu.

"Yak hyung tegaaaa! Matha aku diilang thetan T^T" Sehun mewek. Luhan Cuma masang muka innocent.

"Eh udah-udah sehun jan nangis. Sehun mending nanya aja daripada nangis." Siwon nyoba nenangin si maknae devil itu.

"Gamau hyung gamau. Luhan Hyung tega huaaaa." Sehun nangis guling-guling.

"Hyung daripada dengerin si Sehun mewek mending dengerin aku." Kata D.O

"Kamu mau nanya apa D.O?"

"Itu hyung. kemarin siang aku gasengaja keminum air susu. Kira-kira batal gak?"

"Oh, keminum aja kan? Gak dosa kok kalo keminumnya gasengaja."

"Bener hyung? wah syukur deh. Kemarin aku keminum susu satu teko abisnya haus." D.O senyum innocent.

"Hyung, kok gak bagi-bagi sih sama Thehun?" si Maknae yang lagi nangis berhenti gitu aja.

"Hehe, ntar deh kalo lupa keminum lagi hyung bagi." D.O nyengir sekarang.

"Kalo seteko mah bukan keminum! Lagian mana ada keminum air pake rencana mau bagi-bagi sama orang?! Yawlohh anak sini sarap pada ye-_-" Siwon ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hahah sabar hyung. eh hyung kalo kita mau beramal dibulan ramadhan bagusnya apa aja?" Si kkamjong yang nanya sekarang.

"Kalo beramal sih apa aja bisa kok. Secara ini bulan kebaikan. Jadi amal kebaikan yang kecil-kecilan pun pasti diterima." Jelas Siwon.

"Oh gitu ya hyung. aku mau sedekah ahh ~ mau bagi-bagiin DVD yadong punya aku sama yang membutuhkan." Kai mandang nerawang ke atas.

"Eh Kai, bagi kita aja!" Kata EunHyuk sama Minho yang entah gimana caranya tiba-tiba muncul di lokasi(?) kejadian.

"Bisa bisa hyung. Kai anaq baiq qaqa. Mau berbagi dengan sesama." Kai nyengir setan. (Kyu: Ngapain nama gue dipajang disini? | A: eh epil, serah gue dong. Lo ngapain disini? Bukannya lo harusnya masih dikurung dineraka ye? | K: serah gue dong mau dimana juga *ngakak nista* *ngilang* | A: *cengo-")

"Hyung, Thehun minta juga ya."

"Kkamjong, gue jangan lupa ye, mau ngajarin Tao."

"Gue juga, mau ngajarin Xiumin hyung." Kai ngangguk sama permintaan hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Suho hyung mau juga?" Tanya Kai. Suho menggeleng.

"Nggak usah Kai." Widih bijaksana banget ini leader kan? Gak ikut pervert kayak yang lain xD

"Kok nggak usah hyung?"

"Gue udah nonton semuanya diem-diem. Lagian koleksi gue juga belom pada di tonton semua." Suho nyengir kuda laut. Ternyata kita salah sangka sodara-sodara -_-

"Dasar seme pervert." Luhan mempout bibirnya.

"Tapi ge, maksudnya Kris hyung ngajarin Tao ngajarin apa ya?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Maksudnya Chenchen juga apa ya?" Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengetukkan(?) telunjuk didagunya. Pose yang bisa bikin author mimisan mendadak.

"Hyung kasi tau kek. Hyung kayaknya ngerti ya?" Pinta Tao yang diikuti anggukan Xiumin. Luhan Cuma nyengir rusa sambil garuk kepala yang gak gatel._. D.O Cuma diem, karena udah terlalu biasa ngeliat ke pervertan para seme yang di ketuai(?) pacarnya itu. Sedangkan Lay lagi mengo, berusaha menyelesaikan loading diotaknya untuk menyadari apa yang dibicarakan. Siwon Cuma ngeliatin para seme yang lagi berebut DVD yadong dari Kai, dan juga para Uke yang asik ngegosip. Eh tapi gak semuanya ngegosip sama berebut DVD yadong. Buktinya ada ChanBaek couple yang misah dari kerumunan itu.

"Yeollie? Kok tumben kamu gak ikutan kayak mereka?" Baekhyun ngelirik pacarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa hyung. aku mau taubat hehe." Baekhyun cengo ngedenger jawaban Chanyeol. Biasanya juga ni anak yadong kan otaknya -_-

"Hyung, aku mau nanya dong." Suara baritone itu mengalihkan perhatian yang lain. Baekhyun bingung, ada apa sama Chanyeol tiba-tiba mau nanya gitu._.

"Tanya apa Chanyeol?"

"Itu hyung, emang bener ya kalo pas Ramadhan gaboleh pacaran?" Semua member cengo, kok bisa si Happy Virus nanya yang begituan. Aneh kan?

"Pertanyaan bagus. Emang gak boleh, takutnya kan kita itu kalo pacaran ngudang nafsu Kyuhyun sama Sehun *eh nafsu setan maksudnya." Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Sedangkan yang lain masih cengo agak bingung dengan kelakuan tiangnya EXO-K ini.-.

Aku jalak bukan jablay ~ aku janda galak bukan janda lebay ~

Nah loh itu bel aneh bunyi lagi-_-

"Duh itu bel macem apalagi coba-_-?"Kata Siwon yang dongkol sama itu bel. Dongkol sih, tapi jempol tangannya goyang-goyang. Ketauan kalo ni ustad gadungan suka numpang dangdutan di eRWe sebelah. (S: Thor, lu sebar aib mulu dah | A: Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya bang #plak abaikan)

"Camiqoem qaqa-qaqa. Ada pacal aqoe gak disini?" Seorang namja cantik tapi gak secantik author nongol dari balik pintu dorm.

"Chagi, kamu ngapain disini?" Siwon kaget. Member EXO pun ikutan kaget ngeliat si namja cantik –Kibum- tiba-tiba dateng dengan setelan yang errr gimana ya-? Sarung corak keropi, baju koko gambar hello kitty, gak lupa emblem lambang desa konoha yang dia iket dijidat kayak Naruto. Tampilan yang begitu anti mainstream bukan._.?

"Aku nyariin hyung. Trus kata bapaknya si Ddangkoma, hyung lagi ngisi kuliah subuh disini. Yaudah aku samperin." Siwon sama member EXO lainnya manggut-manggut. Kibum duduk disebelah Siwon.

"Kamu cuteee deh chagi." Siwon nyubit pipinya Kibum. Kibum Cuma senyam-senyum gaje. Sedangkan author sama member EXO yang lain Cuma masang ekspresi -"? Gila aja dandanan kek gitu dibilang cute._.

"Hyung juga cute deh. Apalagi sorban angrybirdsnya." Kibum nyolek dagu Siwon genit. Aduh ini kopel malah berlovey-dovey ria -_-

"Hyung, tadi kata hyung kalo Ramadhan gak boleh pacaran-,-?" Chanyeol masang tampang bete. Masa iya dia yang bilang gaboleh pacaran tapi dianya malah pacaran. Depan umum lagi-,-

"Hyung emang bener hyung bilang Ramadhan gak boleh pacaran?"

"Iya."

"Tapi kan aku pacar hyung."

"Oh iya kalo kamu gapapa chagi."

Gubrak! Member EXO ngejungkel berjamaah-_- Ini kuliah subuh gaje beneran kan? Author tadinya mau ngetik beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Tapi Siwonnya mau malah pacaran -"

"Woyyyy! Bantuin gue! Bantuin gue!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dateng dengan muka panik.

"Eh hyung kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yang lain juga kaget ngeliat tiba-tiba setan ini muncul.

"Gue dauber-uber." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Sama siapa hyung?" kali ini suara Lay. Tiba-tiba TV nyala.

"Selamat subuh penonton semua. Kembali lagi di berita kesayangan kita 'MakNews' SCTV. Somplak Chanel TeleVision. Masih bersama saya Lee Jin Ki. Sodara, kita kembali dengan info kehilangan. Pihak penjaga neraka melapor, seorang tahanan yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun telah kabur. Saya harap jika diantara anda ada yang bertemu dia harap beritahu Author kamvret yang menulis FF ini. karena katanya dia mau menyelamatan Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya Cast di FF selanjutnya. Bagi anda yang melihat sodara Kyuhyun bisa secepatya menghubungi 14045. Baiklah sekian dan terima kasih. Saya Lee Jin Ki bersama JC /baca: Jeysi/ (JinkiChicken) pamit undur diri. Ingat pesan saya. Sodara~ sodara~ berrrrrrr hati-hatilah mengisi bbm~" Duar! TVnya meledak.

"Hyung kabur dari neraka?" Xiumin masang muka Shock kayak Beast *apasih

"Iya, selamatin gue plis. Gue gamau dikurung. Gabisa godain Sungmin hyung ntar. Gak bisa main game. Tapi gue juga gamau ditangkep tuh author sialan. Gue gamau jadi bullyan FF gaje dia." Kyuhyun melas.

"Oke, ayo ikut hyung. kita bakal sembunyiin hyung." kata Luhan. Luhan melirik Suho dan Kris. Mereka ngangguk. Tandanya mereka setuju kan Kyuhyun disembunyiin dulu disini. Kyuhyun bangkit sama Luhan.

"Eh, Luhan tunggu." Tahan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Itu pacar lo sembunyiin juga. Nanti ketangkep lagi. Diakan masih level 2(?) jadi nanti kalo ketangkep takutnya kagak bisa kabur kayak gue." Kata Kyuhyun sambil nunjuk Sehun. Yang ditunjuk cengo doang.

"halah udah ayok." Kyuhyun akhirnya narik tangan Sehun.

"Kalo ada yang nanyain gue bilang aja gaada ye." Kata Kyuhyun lagi lalu ngibrit bareng HunHan.

Sodara~ Sodara~ Berrrrrrrrrhati-hatilah mengisi bbm~

Itu bel baru lagi bunyinya-_-

"Biar gue yang buka." Kris bangkit, melangkah was-was menuju pintu. Antisipasi takutnya Author masuk. Kris ngebuka pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba ditutup lagi, mukanya jelas panik pake banget.

"Gege kenapa?" Tanya Tao. Kris diem. Mukanya kayak ngeliat sesuatu yang lebih nyeremin dibanding setan.

"Hyung kenapa? Siapa diluar? Setan? Author sarap?" Suho yang giliran nanya.

"Ini lebih parah daripada setan ataupun author sarap itu. Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" tiba-tiba Kris ngibrit. Pintu terbuka dan *Backsound: jeng jeng jeng~*

"Hello cyn." Muncullah sesosok mahluk antah berantah dengan gamis ala emak-emak kosidahan warna ijo buluk dengan gambar PSY ajushi lagi naek Lumba-lumba. Gak lupa, hijabnya yangbermotif seriigala berbulu sigung.

"Eyke, mau cari bebeb Kris sama bebeb Siwon dimari. Tapi kalo gaada, siapa aja deh. Yang penting dia rela dicium eyke cynn ~" ngakak kunti.

"Pantes Kris ge kabur." Chen ngumpet dibalik Xiumin.

"Wah, roman-romannya bakal gak bener nih." kai bergidik ngeri.

"Sebelum semuanya ancur, mendingan kita. . .KABUUUUUUUUURRRRR!" Komando D.O yang diikuti ngibritnya para member EXO + Sibum.

"Ih kok pada ninggalin eyke sihh?" Mahluk yang disinyalir bernama Lee Sooman itu nangis manja sambil kayang di depan pintu dorm.

**FIN**

**BONUS STORY**

Gimana? Masih gaje pan? Tambah garing? Maafkanlah author somvlak yang telah membuat FF nista ini. maafkan juga jika bias anda saya nistakan. It just for fun guys

"Eh author sarap! Ngapain lo disini?"

"Luhan? Hallo bias." *kedipmanja

"Dih kenapa lu? Cacingan? Ngapain lo disini?" Luhan jaat banget ama author ye

"Aku disini la. .eh tunggu. Kyuhyun? Sehun? Whoaaa kebetulan ketemu disini." Mata Author berbinar-binar *_*

"Sial hun. Kita ketauan."

"Mau kemana? Lo gaakan bisa kabur dari gue haha." *seret kaki kyuhyun*

"Yak! Tolongin woy! Tolongin!" Kyuhyun teriak-teriak.

"Tholly hyung, gue gabisa bantuin. Gue em, kabur aja yuk Luhan hyung." HunHan pun pergi.

"Tinggal gue sama lo disini haha." Author ketawa setan, padahal author lagi nangkep setan.

"JANGAN DEKET-DEKET KRIS GE!"

"Oalah suara apaan tuh?" Author keluar dari ruangan yang ternyata kamar HunHo.

"Bebeb Kris tuh punya eyke. Yey jangan sok kecakepan buat deketin dia ya." ternyata Sooman lagi merebutin Kris sama Tao.

"Baby, tolongin gege." Kris ngumpet belakang Tao. Ini bukan masalah siapa uke-seme. Kris itu pemberani loh, tapi ya kalo sama manusia doang. Kalo mahluk antah berantah gini sih ya. . .gitudeh.

"Tenang ge. Serahin aja semuanya sama Tao." Tao menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Syukur dah Tao berantem. Gue bisa pergi dari ni author gila kan." Kyuhyun ngendap-ngendap kayak maling.

"Mau kemana lo?"

"Tuhaaaaan apa salahku hingga kau mempertemukanku dengan mahluk nista itu." Kyuhyun nunjuk author. Lebe banget ini cast-_-

"Thor, jangan bawa gue plis. Masa setan nangkep setan sih." Kyuhyun masang kebo eyes.

"Sialan lo-_- gausah masang mata begitu. Gak ngaruh buat gua ye."

"Baiklah, author permisi dulu readerdeul. RCL ye, kasih komen kek kagak kasian apa author capek ngetik nih FF. gue pamit dulu ye. Bye-bye readerdeul *civokatuatu*" *seret Kyuhyun.

**END**

Ide mentok. Maapmaap kalo ini FF garing kriuk-kriuk. Maafkanlah kesalahan author yang imut nan kece ini. tetap RnR, anggap amal soleh. Yang baca gak RnR author sumpain mimpiin omsooman 14hari14malem *kejam*. Oh iya kenalin pacar baru author, namanya No Minwoo.

"Kenalin, gue Minwoo. Gue pacar paksaannya author kamvret ini. karena katanya kalo gue gamau jadi pacar dia, gue bakal disantet. Readerdeul tolong saya T^T"

"Beb, lu apaan sih ngomong begituan? Maaf ye dia ngomong yang nggak-nggak. Sampai jumpa semua~ Komen yang banyak ye *tebarbunga" *Tarik Minwoo ke kamar

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! TOLONG JAUHKAN AUTHOR NISTA INI DARI SAYAAAAA!"

**END BENERAN.**

**MARI RCL. BUDAYAKAN PAIRING OFFICIAL *BOW**

**GAK RCL? MULES SEMINGGU GEGARA MIMPIIN SOOMAN.**


End file.
